


Slow Beat to the Rhythm

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: In Real Life (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: If there's any awkward tension shown between them both, Chance chooses to ignore it while Michael wonders when the time is right. Because, maybe they can make this work.





	1. Knowing Difference Between Reality

**CHANCE** DOESN'T reflect that much about his past, because it's difficult. Either he's getting looks of sympathy, or looks of disapproval.

He has a kid, and though it's not, like, _rare_ at his age, it still makes people judge. Seventeen shows irresponsibility, but he's twenty now. He's learned from past mistakes, and moving on is the only option.

Of course, he still keeps in touch with his ex—they're good friends, and although their romantic feelings are resolved, he sometimes wonders what it will be like if they stayed together. Emma was a special person; one who will always be in his heart.

He's never quite expected things to turn out the way they are now. High school sweethearts, if you look at it from a certain perspective, makes you think of together and getting married. Chance has thought about marriage. But they didn't quite know what to do at that time, and Chance wonders if he'll fall in love again.

Being a romanticist at heart, Chance has been reluctant to start another relationship. One of the reasons why he finally accepted to be on _Boy Band_ is so he could do more in his life. Previously being in a band, there's that experience of touring and singing, friendships and fun.

Being a part of the show was surreal for him. He got the opportunity to work with other talented people, and improve on his voice. He never imagined being picked for the final five, but it made him incredibly grateful for everyone who supported him.

The other boys didn't find it totally weird that he has a kid. Chance even let some of them help watch Brooklyn. He observed that Jay definitely has a nice touch with kids, as did Michael. Devin and Drew kind of kept a shy distance but eventually she grew on them.

And, well, Chance finds it sort of adorable when Michael takes care of Brooklyn. Michael acts like a cool dude, rapping and fluffy hair but hanging around Brooklyn, the persona adapts to a gentler, goofy guy.

Once he saw Michael singing 'I'm A Little Teapot', no rap, just singing, and Brooklyn requested for another song. Chance got to hear most nursery songs, and it wasn't like he was spying (ahem), he was just checking in.

Being one of the oldest of the band, he feels protective of everyone else. But Michael's like his age, and it was a different feeling. _Familiarity?_

_No, that wasn't it._

Drew's near his age, too, and that's just clear friendship. With Michael, sometimes it's difficult to say what it is.

-

Three of them are spending their time exploring LA, despite the fact that they've been there for the show. Already they regain a sense of déjà vu, but it's kind of new after they've spent some time back with their families. John, Drew, and Brady volunteer to take care of Brooklyn back at the hotel, so Chance can spend time with the other two.

The trio is walking aimlessly down the streets, and it's cool to see people recognizing them. Chance swears he sees a Logan Lerman look-alike, but there's so many people.

"We need to get food, guys," Sergio reports. "What should we get?"

"Pizza?" Michael laughs. "We'll eat anything."

"Except for brussel sprouts," Chance adds.

Michael gives a look. "Do you really think people will sell brussel sprouts?"

"You never know, dude." Sergio opens his phone. "I saw some restaurants nearby."

"We're on the move. I need to see Brooklyn soon," Chance explains. Honestly, he just doesn't want to spend time in a restaurant. Maybe if it was quiet, but looking around, it's like it's a National Outdoor Day.

Michael cocks his head. "Hey, is that the guy who played on _Baby Driver_?"

"Where?" Immediately Sergio's head swivels.

"Kidding." Michael laughs, as Sergio scowls. He's been doing that game since the first day they've started to wander around places.

"Listen, I'm leaving you two losers behind. We'll meet up at... that water fountain?" Sergio points to a small one settled in the centre of shops.

"You don't know your directions, dude," Michael points out.

The younger boy shakes his head stubbornly. "Well, I know where the hotel is. I'll call you guys later."

Chance sighs, stretching his leg. "Can we rest somewhere?"

"Sure." Michael tugs on Chance's arm. "Food court?"

"Somewhere a lot quieter."

-

It takes a while before they find a somewhat isolated area. There's the view of the water gleaming under the sun, and seagulls flying nearby.

Chance wishes he has food to give, but he just sits, watching. Michael leans back on the bench, also strangely silent.

"Hey, uh. . ." Chance figures that they should talk. "Thank you for helping to take care of Brooklyn. It means a lot."

"Of course. I mean, if I had a kid, I imagine you'd help. Besides, Brooklyn's nice."

"Yeah. I, uh, she loves you. Especially your singing."

Michael bites his lip, looking away. "Yeah. When she gets older, I'm gonna sing all the songs with rap in it."

"You'll still be helping?" Chance asks.

"Who knows?"

Michael thinks a lot, and sometimes Chance wonders what thoughts could lie in the boy from Cleveland.

"Does this strangely feel romantic to you?" Chance comments. He's treading closely to a topic.

"Uhhh, yeah it does. Actually."

"You should take your girlfriend here someday."

"You know I don't have a girlfriend. Not anymore, at least." Michael gives a smile. "Maybe _your_ girlfriend should come."

"But. You know I don't have a girlfriend."

"We're lonely people."

Chance ruffles Michael's hair teasingly, amused to see the younger boy trying to fix the aftermath.

"First impressions are important." Michael looks ahead at their scenery. "What did you think of me?"

"You looked way too cool for me, dude."

"Seriously? I was about to say the same about you."

"When I brought Brooklyn, what did you think?"

Michael bites on his nail thoughtfully. "You . . . well, I think generally everyone looked like they were forced to grow up. You looked happy, though."

"I still can't believe that this is all happening. I almost gave up on music," Chance admits. "I thought it was kinda silly. Being signed, selling records—it takes time to be recognised. All I want is to help support my daughter."

"You deserve it." Michael hesitates, looking directly at Chance. "I, uh, would it be weird if I say something?"

"You were already talking seconds ago." Chance leans forward, laughing.

"Yeah, but. . ." Michael swallows visibly. He looks around, as if there is someone watching, and then takes a breath. "Chance, I gotta say this. Like, when I first saw you, I thought you—"

Suddenly, there's a buzzing sound accompanied by a familiar ringtone.

"Must be Serg," Chance says. "Should I—?"

"Yeah."

Chance answers his phone. "Hey, you're done? . . . Yeah, well, we thought you'd be longer . . . You saw Shawn? That's amazing. . . Okay, we'll be back soon, man. See you."

Michael gets up to his feet, Chance following suit. "Okay, let's go."

"Weren't you going to tell me something?"

"Yeah, but I forgot what it was."

Chance rolls his eyes at the lie. "Michael, you said when you first saw me. What was it?"

"It's just . . . That you looked cool. You definitely have an incredible voice."

There's that sliver of tension in the air. Chance isn't sure if he likes it or not.

 


	2. Time Stopper

**MEETING** UP with Sergio, Chance and Michael easily find their way back to the small fountain.

Sergio gives a huge grin as a greeting, looking smug. "Look who found his way back! And you guys were saying?"

"What food did you get?" Michael asks. The only thing that matters, apparently.

"A chicken and rice combo. It's spicy. So dope." For some reason, Sergio has the habit of saying 'dope' to anything that amazes him.

"It won't be enough for all of us," Chance says, generalizing to their whole band and John.

"Yeah, but between us three, it's enough. Besides, Brady and Drew are going after us." After the good point, the three of them start digging into the meal.

Unfortunately, they're given chopsticks instead of plastic cutlery, so most of them spill food on themselves or the ground.

"Where did you guys go?" Sergio wonders, managing to attain a piece of chicken.

"Park." Michael glances at Chance, then quickly away.

Chance concentrates on getting a mouthful of rice, but failing several times. "I wish I had bread to give to the seagulls."

The youngest boy of the three shakes his head. "No, man. Apparently birds can't fully digest bread. Heard it from somebody."

Once they finish the meal, finding it perfectly normal to talk about seagulls and whether or not they can digest bread, they head back to the hotel.

-

Sergio complains about his stomach hurting, right when entering the doorstep to their room.

Michael ignores the seventeen-year old, charging his phone and throwing his sweater on the bed.

"Why does the food have to have bad after-effects?" Sergio groans.

"You shall suffer this alone." Michael says this in a joking tone, but he's sort of distracted by today's earlier events. He runs a hand through his hair. He can't believe how close he was, to admitting his secret. Especially with Chance right there, staring obliviously.

_Ugh, I'm really stupid._

"Do you think I'll die in my sleep?"

"Uh, yeah." Michael bites his lip, careful to check that he looks okay. "I'm gonna go get a drink."

"Yeah, 'cause you totally need to look good in front of the vending machines!" Sergio says.

-

Michael knocks on Chance's door, and immediately it opens.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Chance has Brooklyn in his arms, who's already looking up at Michael adorably.

"Thought you'll like some company. Also, Sergio is whining."

Chance laughs, setting Brooklyn down. "Aw, does he need some ice cream?"

"Definitely not." Michael sits on the swivel chair, one of the many things he likes about hotels. "I was thinking, maybe we should write something. Together."

"That'll be fun. Brady's been mentioning a verse that's stuck in his head."

"No, I mean, like, just the two of us."

"Oh." Chance feels sort of honoured of being a main choice. "Cool."

"Michael!" Brooklyn says. "He's amazing."

Chance grins at Michael. "I'm trying to teach her to say compliments. She mainly says nice things about you."

"Aw." Michael shuffles on his seat, spinning halfway. "So I have a few lines."

"Let's hear."

"It's the first verse, but you should definitely sing it. I created the rap, decent enough, and the tempo I figure is a slow beat, then increases." Michael pulls papers from his pockets. He feels nervous, but shows them, waiting for approval. In truth, he's been working nonstop on the song he's created - beginning with a certain line that's been stuck in his head for awhile.

Chance reads over them, looking enthusiastic. "Holy, this is amazing! C'mon, let's try it out. Can you sing the first part?"

Michael leans over Chance's shoulder, and slowly their voices blend together getting in tune of the composed lyrics. Although Chance has to skim over the paper to keep up with the rhythm, he catches on quickly with his harmony part.

It's strange to say, but it's like they're in their own world. Chance is smiling so cutely, and Michael wants nothing but to lean in and give a kiss. Instead, Michael clears his throat.

"That was good."

"Yeah. We should do this again sometime."

"Amazing!" Brooklyn agrees. "Michael Conor."


	3. This Is How to Foil Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @missemirl on Twitter messaged me (she's really nice, you should go follow her) and reminded me that Michael has a girlfriend. I seriously didn't know, so I made a small change at the beginning. (If you're reading this, thank you so much ❤️) 
> 
> Chance Nickolas Perez + Conor Michael Smith = ? I seriously need to know their ship name :(

**IT** DOESN'T sound quite right, and Chance gives up with a tiny sigh. The current song he's singing requires a long-held note, and although he can pull it off, his heart isn't into it.

His phone is put on silent for no distractions, mainly because the boys keep texting random things. There was another opportunity to walk around Los Angeles, but Chance decides to stay in the hotel. The song he and Michael sang from yesterday is stuck in his head, but he's supposed to be working on one of the band's newer songs.

Hesitantly, he softly sings a verse. He likes how it sounds - steady, but then goes powerful at the end. It's the typical style of Michael. Ultimately, he thinks it's better without the rap. He wonders if he should suggest it to Michael, but the younger boy may get offended.

For the hundredth time, he looks over to his daughter to make sure she's okay. Brooklyn's sound asleep, and maybe it's because she wakes up in the middle of the night to the streets or flashing lights. Chance tries to make the best for his daughter, but knows that it isn't fair for her to be dragged around and adapting to different time zones. Emma's taking care of her in the next two days, and Chance will miss her.

There's the sound of laughter passing by, and Chance realises that the group is back. He grabs his phone, seeing a few missed texts.

**Brady: You fool**

**John: I've spent an hour just so Michael could buy a pair of shoes.**

**Sergio: Dude I lost my wallet is it still @ the hotel?**

**Michael: Wish you were here**

**Sergio: nvm I found it**

**Drew: Hahahah**

**Brady: Enchilada!!!**

**Michael: I'm surrounded by idiots**

Chance smiles, shaking his head. He clicks on Michael's name in his contacts.

**Chance: Hey, wanna play some music?**

He waits for a reply, which is sent moments later.

**Michael: Yeah**

It doesn't take long before Chance sees the door open (he's already propped it open, prepared).

"Whoa, you wouldn't believe what Drew said to -" Michael pauses mid-sentence, and lowers his voice. "Brooklyn's asleep?"

"Looks like it."

"We can't practice, then." Michael runs a hand through his hair almost absentmindedly. "What do you want to do now?"

"Talk?" It's kind of strange, because really, the two of them never just sit down and _talk_. It's always interviews, photoshoots, touring, or song-writing. Despite the band all being friends, there's still things that Chance doesn't know about Michael.

Michael's still in a jumpy state, unaware of the constant moving with his feet or tapping of his fingers. "Okay, so we met a few people and Drew was like really nervous and said a pick-up line. It was horrible."

"What was it?"

"'Are you a landscape? 'Cause I wanna -'" Michael starts laughing, struggling to finish his sentence. "- _'I wanna sketch you.'_ "

"That's really bad," Chance agrees, but chooses to laugh along at Drew's line.

"Even worse than Brady's rapping." This makes them laugh harder.

"I heard that!" The sixteen-year old boy enters the room, strangely at good timing.

"Brooklyn's asleep," Michael informs.

Brady gives a pouting face. "That didn't stop from you two laughing like clowns."

"Shhh. Clowns don't laugh."

"Yes they do."

"But they're _evil_." Chance shudders. He personally thinks that clowns are creepy.

Brady takes his phone out. "We should post something."

"Caption is 'fun in hotel rooms'," Michael adds.

"We have to make it look like we're having fun, then." Brady puts his phone into camera mode. "Okay, are we ready? Let's -" He's cut off by Chance throwing a pillow at him. "Hey! That's no fair!"

Michael grabs another pillow, and in the blond's defence, starts attacking Chance with it.

Brady takes the opportunity to record them. "As you can see, hotel rooms are fun."

"It's 'fun in hotel rooms'!" Chance corrects, managing to deflect a pillow hit and rolling on top of Michael. They end up falling off the bed.

Brady pivots the camera toward his face. "Thank you for watching yet another recording of what we do in our spare time."

Michael's having a difficult controlling his breathing, especially with Chance on top of him. "My _head_ ," he whines.

Chance sits back up on the bed. "It's karma."

Despite the three boys' noise, Brooklyn is still asleep, thankfully.

Chance immediately curses inside his head for being too loud. "You guys should leave."

"I'll be quiet," Michael says. "I don't know about Brady, though."

"You know I can be quiet." Brady looks at his device screen. "Look, someone commented on how you guys look 'so cute'. Wait... some people actually ship you guys. That's funny. Chichael is hella real."

"Ship us?" Michael turns to Chance. "What are we called?"

"I don't know. Maybe nobody actually ships us together." Chance laughs, leaning over Brady's shoulder to see the comments. He totally misses the weird look on Michael's face, almost resembling longing.


	4. Remind Me How It Used to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 888LARRY888 helped with the ship names and I decided that 'Michance' (my-chance) sounds adorable but the ship name probably won't rise so oh well. 
> 
> I'm also happy to see Michael going live on Instagram (in the target store, searching for hair products), and not wanting to walk so Chance then Sergio push him in the cart. Then there was another live featuring Drew, and okay, I'm done. No clue where Brady was when this all happened. So shady.
> 
> Update: Also about that whole @chance thing. Dude, that was so funny.

**MICHAEL** HAS no clue what he will be if he didn't make it in the band. Probably still working at the restaurant, busing tables, then eventually getting a different job. But for most of his life, particularly in his high school year, he was curious about the future.

In Cleveland, it's a good place with a good-sized population. He's moved around a lot, but wants to stay in one place where he'll call it home.

Being on the _Boy Band_ show formed friendships, all-around good memories, the feeling of hope and loss, and mostly nervousness but fun. There was no regrets about participating, but Michael knows his life is totally ruined (maybe some exaggeration on this part) when he has a sort-of crush on his friend/band member. That's unexpected. Michael isn't like that. He isn't gay. Plus, it's more like an all-of-them-love-each-other way aka brothers. Honestly, though, there's moments that make Michael's breath be taken away.

_Amazing singing._

_Amazing smile._

_Amazing laugh._

_Amazing everything._

It's too weird to think about it. Michael admits some guys are attractive, but that's like the truth. This is different, though, from the admiration and maybe jealousy. This is a strange, tingly sort of feeling that makes him smile and get flustered. There's easily vulnerability; the fear of that person hating him or making that person upset.

Even the name makes Michael's pulse quicken. _Chance. Chance Perez_.

-

The band's vacation almost over, only two days left, set all of them to go out and do some shopping. It was totally Drew's idea. With Brooklyn being gone a day before, Chance was sad and mostly stayed by Michael's side. The younger boy could guess this was for another session of song-writing, but they mostly talked about other things.

Already LA is familiar enough for all of them, bringing back nostalgia from the _Boy Band_ days.

Sergio takes pictures in random places, once even passing by a toy store. Michael has no clue what's up with that, but just goes with it. Obviously needing good hair, Michael spends his time in the hair section at a store. He doesn't notice someone going behind him before it's too late.

"Dude!" Michael scolds, dropping a bottle of hairspray on the ground from surprise.

"Sorry." Drew laughs, and makes no assist to pick up the fallen item. "Do you want to swim later? I saw this huge pool near a McDonalds.”

Michael isn't sure if that's a good placement for a swimming pool, but nods his head. "Sure. So we're all going?"

"Yeah. Even Chance."

"Uh, why would you think Chance wouldn't come?"

"Because, you know. Sad about Brooklyn not being here. I swear, he is totally a dad."

"Yo, wassup!" Sergio practically leaps over to the duo, grabbing Drew's shoulders for support. "What did Conor say?"

"We're all going," Michael confirms.

"Yes!" Sergio has a huge smile on his face. "Okay, so like, we need to plan it carefully. Make sure there's lots of girls." He notices the unamused look on Michael's face, and quickly adds, "Just kidding! Maybe not. But I don't understand what's so bad about that."

"Michael is obviously shy around the opposite sex," Drew chuckles.

The boy being teased rolls his eyes. "Please, we all know your experience with girls. ' _Are you a landscape? 'Cause I wanna sketch you_ '!"

"Oh my god!" Sergio laughs, while Drew flushes.

"She was really pretty!"

They're interrupted by a woman walking towards them, having a glare that can make babies cry. "Quiet down. You're driving away customers!" She has on the store's theme colour: red, and a name-tag reading _Helga_.

"Knock-off of Target," Sergio mutters.

Michael swats the younger boy, but the point made is true. The place they're at - Michael forgets the name - is just a small retail store. From his view, excluding the band, there's only about several other shoppers.

"Sorry, Ma'am," Drew says, which earns a snicker from Sergio.

Helga sniffs before walking off.

"Damn, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Sergio picks up the hairspray bottle off the ground. "Do we need this?"

-

The swimming idea is a terrible one. Or maybe it's the fact that they arrive at a busy hour.

It is 7:13, and Michael feels extremely claustrophobic. Kids scream in the shallow end, making his ears hurt, and bodies knock into him - Michael wants to go home. He can't even see the rest of his friends, who are probably off having fun.

And when a little girl starts crying, Michael decides that he is done. Getting out of the pool, the cool air hits his skin and he shivers. _Okay, gotta find them_.

Michael sees Sergio jumping off the diving board, doing some sort of impressive flip. Brady is behind him, cheering.

He realises that he's totally selfish, being the only one who really wants to leave, so he just stands to the side awkwardly before going back to the change rooms. He'll text them later, saying he feels tired and went back to the hotel.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Michael turns back to see Chance. Immediately, his heart stutters and he has no clue why he doesn't act normal. "Uh, don't feel well."

"Really? Well, I could head back with you. You might have a cold or something. I mean, you look like you have a fever."

"Uh, don't you want to stay at the pool?"

"I didn't really want to go in the first place, but I have to take care of you dorks. John can't handle all of us." Chance grins. "Maybe we can work on our song."

Michael tries not to drop his gaze, looking at Chance's tattoos or, to be more specific, _body_ , but it's distracting. "That'll be cool."

Once they shower and get dressed, along with fixing their hair (Michael needs time on the last part), they head back into a taxi.

-

There's a bit of awkwardness, once in Michael's room.

Sitting on the bed, expecting to jump into the song, Michael accidently locks eyes with Chance. Blue meet brown, and Michael can't even _breathe_ , he's just too lost. _Why does Chance have to be so likeable? Why does he have to look so perfect?_

Chance is the first to look away, fiddling with his jacket sleeves. "I've been thinking about the lyrics."

"Yeah?"

"They're amazing, but... I think it's better without the rap."

Michael can't breathe, but for a different reason. The song took him months to write; it was pierced together with long nights of staying up, jumbled emotions pouring out to form clearly. Saying that the rap isn't good, makes the song overall horrible.

"I mean, it's awesome!" Chance corrects himself. "Honestly, I love it. But maybe you could sing instead of rap?"

"Is that really our song then?" Michael frowns, strangely feeling betrayed. He finally shares a song he wrote entirely, but changing it won't be the same as before.

"Yes it is. I just - you know what, it's okay. Forget I said anything."

The tension isn't quite as nice. From all the two boys can gather, it's disappointment and anger from one another.

Chance leaves to his room, while Michael decides that their sessions or whatever it's called is gone completely.


	5. Ice Cream Fixes Everything

**"VACATION** IS almost over!" Sergio reports from his side of the room.

Michael groans, rolling his body over on his bed to ignore the younger boy.

"C'mon, we should go get ice cream or whatever. It's our last day!"

"I don't care, Sergio! Leave me alone. You're so annoying."

There's a few minutes of silence, before Sergio quietly heads out.

Michael feels guilty, and sits up in his bed. He's too stubborn to apologise, but Sergio is a really good friend. Quickly slipping out the door, without fixing his hair or putting on shoes, he calls for Sergio.

The former soccer player ignores him, just pressing the elevator button repeatedly. "Listen, I'm sorry. I'll go get ice cream with you." Sergio shrugs.

Michael doesn't like it when he's in a fight with someone. Mostly he keeps his cool, but when he snaps it takes days before someone listens. "Please, I just need your help with somebody."

"Who is it?" Sergio looks curious, finally looking at him. "Did you meet a girl?"

"No, it's Chance. We're kind of ignoring each other."

Sergio glances at the elevator. "Okay, let's talk. But where are your shoes?"

"In the hotel room. But I don't have the card."

"Damn you know this elevator takes too long!" Sergio makes a face but hands over his room key. "You better run."

Michael scoffs, taking time to fix his hair, and change his clothes. By the time he's finished and rejoins with Sergio, there's slight annoyance but mostly amusement.

-

"People think I still don't speak Spanish. Story of my life," Sergio sighs. He takes a bite out of his ice cream, evidently a chocolate lover. There's lots of ice cream flavours to choose from, but since Sergio can't try all of them, he settles on mixing Cookies N' Crème with Chocolate Cookie Dough.

Michael sips from his milkshake, momentarily having a brain freeze a while ago so he's cautious. He isn't quite sure of who would think Serg doesn't speak Spanish, but if he asks, that meant he didn't pay attention. "Well, why don't you say something in Spanish to them?"

"I don't know. That's actually a good idea. Maybe some _'Despacito'_."

Michael shakes his head smiling, glancing down at his phone. "Should I text him?"

"Chance, you mean? Don't worry dude. You guys never really had a fight before, but I know that Chance doesn't hold grudges."

They're at one of the million ice cream shops, which is a quiet place. Some customers come in and go, but the day is sunny—good weather for visiting the park, or jogging. Michael prefers the shade, though. The place is cozy with yellow booths and red tables, the primary colours reminding him of McDonalds..

Sergio tilts his head. "Do you like him?"

"Who?"

"Chance." Sergio's face is unreadable.

Michael has no clue how to respond.  _Was it obvious? Does Sergio know about him being -?_

"It's okay. I'm just wondering. You guys do seem kind of weird with each other anyway."

"I guess... yeah. I like him." With the words being said, Michael feels more confident. _He does like Chance. A lot, actually_.

Sergio smiles. "Maybe I can help set you guys up! I'm pretty good with match-making, y'know."

The exhilaration quickly turns to horror. "Don't you even dare."

"Fine." Sergio hums, eating the last scoop of his ice cream. Michael doesn't miss the mischievous gleam in his eye.


	6. Who Do You Like?

**IT'S** SO obvious, and for that, Michael is half grateful. The other half is pure embarrassment.

"So, _Chance_ ," Sergio presses, glancing at Michael. "You like any girls? Guys?"

"Uh, no? Why?" Chance looks uncomfortable, wondering what is going on.

Michael wants to smack Sergio, but that may look suspicious. Besides, all five of _In Real Life_ are sitting in a restaurant. There's quiet chatter among tables, and it's well known that any sense of drama will immediately draw an audience.

"Why did we have to go to a fancy place?" Drew wonders. The question is kind of rhetorical, because to get more publicity or whatever, the management wants the band to be exposed to the media. Sitting in some restaurant where there is other celebrities, there'll be some unfortunate person taking photos for a magazine company. It almost sounds creepy in a way, but Michael pretends to act casual. 

_Yep, totally don't see that dude in sunglasses crouching by the fake plants._

Brady agrees with Drew. "And the food takes way too long! We should've went to _Chick-fil-A_." He fiddles with his tie, which took a while to do. "I think I'm suffocating in this suit."

"Ahem, your food is here." The waitress who took their orders earlier before returns, and Brady blushes, hoping that his comment wasn't heard.

"Who has the four-cheese pizza?"

Brady raises his hand like he's in class, almost afraid.

After settling it down, the waitress hands a plate with two burgers each for Michael and Sergio, spaghetti for Drew, and then clears her throat. "Who's the macaroni for?"

It's obvious who didn't get their food yet, and Michael has a weird look appearing across his face. The waitress is pretty, with long brown hair tied in a braid and tanned skin. He tries to find flaws - nails look long and fake, make-up smudged - but there's none.

"Me," Chance says, flashing a smile. "Thank you."

"Well aren't you a polite one?" The waitress giggles. "Any tip?"

Drew has to hold in his laugh for the hilarious scene unraveling. Chance is obviously not interested.

"No? I, uhm, don't know. Do we have to pay right now?"

"I have my number." The lady whips out a sticky notepad and jots down her number before pressing it against the plate and setting it in front of Chance. "Enjoy." With a wink, she walks off.

Chance awkwardly laughs. "That was weird."

"It's your personality that makes people like you," Drew says. "You're the polite one."

"Also looks. Future Calvin Klein model," Brady adds, before looking down at his food thoughtfully. "So do you think I could ask for extra Parmesan on this pizza?"

Michael begins to eat mechanically at his burger. He isn't that hungry. Thoughts are running through his head, concerning around Chance. _Does he even like guys?  Why can't he just be mine?_ At the possessiveness in the thought, Michael stops and discreetly looks at the person making him worry.

Chance stares back, almost in a shy sort of way. "Are you okay?" he mouths, since they're sitting across from each other.

Michael wonders if him and Chance are okay, because after their 'fight' they didn't confront it. It seems all good, though. He nods his head.

"Wait, did you guys want to tell us something?" Sergio asks, noticing the silent exchange.

Michael grits his teeth, giving his very best _you're_ _-ruining-the-moment_ look.

Sergio doesn't get the hint, or chooses not to. "So Chance, did you like that waitress? Kind of pushy right? You should make a pact to never date women. Speaking of which, if you're throwing that number out, can I have it?"

Chance laughs, making Michael think how unfair it is; how adorable it sounds. "Aren't you dating someone?"

"Yeah, but..." Sergio shrugs. "Maybe she can follow our Instagram!"

"No, dude. I'm keeping it."

Michael feels his heart ache painfully, and he abruptly stands up. "I need to go to the washroom." The tears are already forming in his eyes, and he quickly makes it into a stall. _Don't cry_ , he tells himself. He rarely cries, so mostly it's an uncomfortable situation. If people see him, he immediately hides it.

_I hate Chance. Why do I have to like him this way? It's just... messed up. I can't like him. I shouldn't.  
_

Michael barely has time to unlock the stall before he hears a person running in.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"..." Michael wonders if it's Sergio.

"Come on, is something wrong? Please tell me, Michael."

The voice is difficult to tell, so Michael goes outside. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Chance looks concerned, eyebrows drawn together.

"No."

"Oh, well. Do you... need a hug?"

It's difficult at that moment. This is the person that makes Michael happy, hurt, and frustrated at the same time. Being one of the oldest of the band, Chance is like a fatherly figure. He often is affectionate with each of the band members, and so it's not really his fault for messing with Michael's emotions.

The hug is totally platonic, and Michael tries not to get too lost into the scent of Chance, the feeling that makes his stomach flutter and heart ache painfully. "I love you."

"Love you too." Chance pulls away, smiling. "You okay now?"

"Not yet." As Chance tilts his head in confusion, like a lost puppy, Michael gently pushes Chance against the sink. The older boy licks his lips, looking up. His brown eyes look sparkling underneath the light. There's no resistance, but curiosity. He's so unaware of how beautiful he is; how Michael has loved him for so long.

And when they lock gazes, Michael finally kisses the person he has a crush on for over fifteen months. Chance responds back almost immediately, making a soft moan that has Michael smirking.

Michael wraps his arms around Chance's waist, bringing their bodies closer. He isn't sure if it's his' or Chance's heartbeat that's racing. Maybe both. They slowly part, chests rising up and down, almost in sync.

"Michael?" Chance says breathlessly. "Can we try that again?"

-

By the time they exit the bathroom, the bill is taken care of and the rest of their friends give questioning looks.

"You alright?" Drew asks. He stole some macaroni from Chance's plate, but it's not like he's going to mention that. Besides, at the moment he's trying to decipher what bothered Michael.

"Yep," Michael replies, trying so hard not to glance at Chance. They have to look normal, although Chance has a huge smile across his face. It looks suspicious, but really cute.

"We're going to head back to the hotel. Unless you guys want to be alone?" Sergio says.

"Oh," Drew mumbles, realising something. His eyes dart between Michael and Chance.

Brady stares at his friends, not catching on. "Why are we all acting weird? Is there something wrong?"

"No." Michael coughs. "We're all going back together as a band. And stop looking weird. There's photographers around this place."

So they leave, Brady protesting, Michael and Chance acting like giggly dorks, Sergio smugly smiling, and Drew trailing behind. As for the waitresses' number, it's still attached to the plate, with writing added on the bottom that says _#Michance._


	7. Unexplainable to the Broken-Hearted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note (this is not directed to any of the readers—I'm just saying this to spread awareness): Sergio honestly needs more respect—there's people I still see who question why he's a part of the band. Why? Because he BELONGS in it. He's fucking talented and amazing.
> 
> Purposely signalling a person out with hate or excluding them is bullying. You might think I'm exaggerating. I am dead serious about this. Sergio doesn't deserve any hate—I don't have any clue why he will be disliked in the first place. He's funny, sweet, and adorable.
> 
> "In Real Life" are like us—they are not immune to hateful words. It only takes a few carefully chosen words to hurt someone effectively. The people who spread negativity are lucky Sergio ignores it. 
> 
> You may not have gotten who you wanted in the band. And yes, I agree that certain contestants deserve better. But this is all just unnecessary. Is it really worth it, to put time and effort in disliking someone?
> 
> If anyone ever meets In Real Life irl, and loves Sergio, I want you to let him know that he's appreciated. He deserves nice words, face-to-face. Knowing that he is loved, that there IS actually people out there who like him. 
> 
> If you see hate against any of the band members, defend them. We're their Lifelines—we stick up for our boys, we love them all equally. We're all in this together.

**THE** PLANE flight home makes the band incredibly jet lag. Since they all have different destinations, they eventually part with hugs and goodbyes.

After arriving back to the hotel last night, Chance and Michael got to talk while packing their suitcases.

Chance admits that everything is going too fast between them - he needs to have time alone to think.

Michael agrees with some sort of understanding. It's kinda weird how a week can go by like lightning. It's almost like yesterday he can picture himself walking down the streets of Los Angeles, feelings conflicting through his mind.

Now they're heading back home: Michael to Cleveland, Ohio. He's truly grateful and happy for everything that has happened - but he's going to miss his boys.

Drew is already home - New York, Bronx - so Michael and Chance sit together on the plane. The two hold hands for a while, kind of like a comforting thing. Michael looks out of the window, fatigue hitting him.

"I was wondering," Chance says, nudging Michael gently, "if you'll like to come with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to stay with me? In California. It'll be really cool."

Michael hesitates. "I just want to see my family and friends. Besides, didn't you want to be alone?" He can't help but show slight frustration. After all, he's tired, and wondering what they're even supposed to be. _How_ they'll be together. It's clear that having a secret relationship in the band is troublesome - if anyone found out, it'll end their careers. He has thought about it for a while, actually. The possibility of them is actually happening, but they'll have to be careful.

"Yeah, but..." Chance looks slightly crestfallen. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do." Michael pulls away irritably. Sometimes Chance acts like a needy kid, seeking attention. "Chance, you seriously are asking me that? You're the one who said everything was happening too fast. Do you even like me?" There's no response, and Michael's throat tightens, the uncomfortable feeling of holding back tears. He's getting emotional lately, and that's like a huge no. Especially on a plane.

"Michael," Chance says, touching the blue-eyed boy's hand.

" _Don't_." Michael plugs his earphones in, drowning into the music of  _All Time Low._ It's difficult to ignore Chance, especially when the other boy looks hurt. At the moment he's acting like a petulant child, but there's so much annoyance that Michael's afraid he'll hurt Chance further.

Frowning, Chance stands up.

A few minutes later, Michael ends up sitting with a different person. Michael huffs slightly, ignoring Sergio's bewilderment look. He can't believe Chance just leaves him.

"Bro, what is happening?" Sergio wonders. "Chance looked -"

"He's the one who left me," Michael snaps. "He's the one who doesn't want us to be together." Taking a deep breath, he quietly adds, "I don't think he ever liked me back."

-

The plane flight is supposed to be four hours long, so Michael takes a short nap. He feels slightly better afterwards. Maybe he shouldn't have been so worked up to yell at Chance - that's uncalled for.

"Serg?" he whispers. "Do you know where Chance went?"

"Uh?" Sergio murmurs sleepily. "Chance is... uh, I wanna pillow."

Shaking his head, Michael gets up from his seat. He sees Brady sitting alone. "Uh, Brady? Where's Chance?"

"I think he went to the bathroom," Brady replies. He looks partially bored, reading the instructions in case of a plane accident. "Do you know when the food cart gets here?"

"In a while, probably. It's already half the flight." Michael travels to the washroom, several rows away, not afraid to knock on one of the stalls. "Hello? Nearly done?" He figures it's the correct thing to say. After all, if it isn't Chance then there won't be any embarrassment.

There's no answer.

Michael presses his ear against the compartment, but can't hear anything. Feeling a bit desperate, he knocks louder. Some nearby passengers in their seats give a glare. The teenager doesn't notice.

"Chance? C'mon, dude, I need to go!"

The door unlocks, but before Chance can come out, Michael pushes the boy back before closing the door.

"Hi?" Chance crosses his arms, avoiding Michael's gaze by keeping his head down.

"I'm sorry. Chance, I was really tired and I'm usually grumpy without any sleep. Can you please forgive me?"  It tumbles out as a quick apology, Michael almost didn't hear Chance's soft reply.

"Okay."

"Okay? Uh, okay..."

They stand there, and Michael takes in the moment, remembering how much he likes Chance. Not just physical appearances like the brown eyes or incredible smile, but the way that Chance is incredibly sweet. The way Chance looks out for his daughter, and is protective of people he cares about. The way Chance tries to give affection, even though he's not given any back sometimes. The way that Chance looks at times vulnerable, and all Michael wants is to make him smile brightly again. He's worth everything - the wait, painful feeling - all of it. Michael wants to make it work between them.

"Chance, I love you," Michael says. He runs a hand through his hair nervously. "You're always on my mind. Every single day. It's okay if you don't like me back. Can you tell me, though? Honestly. Before you keep leading me on."

Chance shakes his head. "Please don't do this."

"Why not?" Michael sighs. "I really like you. It's driving me insane how easily you can make me feel this way. Please tell me. I gotta know." There's only silence as a response. _Why isn't Chance saying anything?_ He feels like an idiot, confessing all of this when it's clear there's no interest back. "You know what? I'm sorry for wasting your time. I just - I thought you liked me too." Michael swallows with difficulty, the tears blurring his vision. It takes him a minute to realise that out of all people, Chance is the person that makes him cry in a long time.

"Michael, don't." Chance reaches out, pulling Michael into a hug. "Please don't cry."

Michael wraps his arms around Chance's waist almost naturally. It's so familiar, Chance's scent of lavender soap and same hairspray as his. "Can you please tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

"You're perfect." Chance pulls away, revealing his eyes rimmed red.

Michael feels guilt twist inside his stomach, concern taking over his features. "How long have you been crying?"

"It's not - I just." Chance rubs his arm. "I honestly don't know how we're going to make this work. I'm scared. You're the first boy I -"

"It's okay. We can get through this." Michael pushes Chance's hair back affectionally. Their eyes meet, and Michael smiles, seeing the hopefulness radiate from the shorter boy once again. "Honestly, you're the only guy I like. I, uhm, researched online."

"So you're... asexual?" The term is thrown out, though Chance isn't exactly sure what it means.

"No, I'm demisexual. It's, like, a person who doesn't feel any attraction until having a close bond with someone else. That's the closest I can identify with."

"Oh." Chance tentatively reaches for Michael's hand, who lets him. "I still don't know myself. But I... I like you too. I never realised how much you helped me. With everything. You didn't judge me, Brooklyn loves you—I love you. I need you." He licks his lips, wondering how he can describe everything. "Thank you."

"You're like the happiest person I've ever met, especially at your age," Michael says honestly. "I hope that nobody will ever take that away from you."

"Aw. That's really cute." Chance pecks Michael's lips. "I think we should go. We've been in the bathroom for a long time now. People are going to think we did something."

"Do what now?" Michael laughs, seeing Chance get flustered. "I was kidding."

They settle back into their seats, after making sure that they appear normal. Sergio moved back to his original seat expectantly.

"You guys took a long time," Sergio says. "By the way, I ordered us some pizzas."

"Yes! Thanks, man." Chance and Sergio exchange a high-five.

Brady suddenly pipes up, "So why did both of you go to the washroom?"

"Michael was helping me find my phone," Chance says. "Turns out it was in my pocket the whole time."

Sergio raises his eyebrows. "You bring your phone with you when peeing?"


	8. Broken Lyrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different ending from the same story on my Wattpad account 'cause I'm cool like that. (Just kidding, I'm not cool). I don't know if there's readers from both websites, but that's mainly the reason why I did it. If you're not satisfied with one ending, you get another. If you're not satisfied with both, damn, I'm a horrible writer. 
> 
> This story definitely moved so fast. But it's done =) And I can't thank you guys enough. It was amazing to write ❤️ Leaving a kudos, bookmarking, commenting, reading—that means a lot to me like times a billion.
> 
> And CHANCE'S BIRTHDAY!!! He's twenty, like in this fic =p
> 
> Update: Finally realised that 'Slow Beat to the Rhythm' doesn't make any sense, because 'beat' and 'rhythm' are synonyms. So I can conclude that 'rhythm' is meaning the 'rhythm of life' such as how Michel and Chance are slowly adjusting through their feelings towards each other during their life.

**WHEN** MICHAEL arrives home, everything makes him smile fondly. Seeing his room, the hallways and doors - it's the familiarity that tugs nostalgia all over again, as if he's still miles away. Nothing looks out of place, of course; he was only gone for a week.

Michael likes touring with his band. But comparing walking down busy streets to a calm neighbourhood, he likes the quieter atmosphere.

He hugs his parents and siblings. All of them are interested about his experience in Los Angeles, even though Michael called a couple times. Michael gives a brief summary, obviously skipping over any drama between him and Chance. That'll raise a lot of questions, and he's not ready yet.

Patrick looks awestruck, eyes shining. "When can I hang out with your band again?"

"I don't know. I guess if we ever tour here." Michael's kind of happy at the fact that he can say he's part of a band. Like, 'Yeah, I'm a rapper from a band'. _Not too many people get to say that_.

He heads upstairs to his room to unpack, throwing the laundry on the ground and leaving the suitcase at the end of his bed. Usually he'll put things back in their place, but all he wants is a nap, so he manages to close his eyes, drifting away from the conversation held downstairs.

-

Michael sleeps far more than he anticipates. When he's finally awake, it's pitch back outside and the entire house is silent.

He rolls onto his side, sighing when he realises he didn't take his phone out of his pocket yet. Hopefully it didn't get scratched or something.

He takes the device out, accessing damage which is only minimal. He connects to the internet, turning the airplane mode off, and suddenly there's notifications of missed texts and calls.

**Chance: Hi**

**Chance: Can we talk? It's really important**

**Chance: Why aren't you answering? :(**

**Chance: Sorry if it's nighttime**

**Chance: Wishing you a good night ❤️**

Michael has no clue how different their time zones are, but he texts back.

**Michael: Airplane mode, sorry.**

**Michael: What's up?**

The nineteen-year old boy suddenly gets a bad feeling. _What if Chance was in trouble? What does 'really important' even mean?_ Anxiously, he calls Chance, hoping his family doesn't wake up (or more importantly, hear).

"Hi."

"Chance?"

"Yeah?"

It's weird, hearing each other over the phone. Michael could listen to Chance's voice all day. "Uh, you wanted to tell me something?"

Silence. Then: "No, I got it covered. Michael, you're okay, right?"

"Yeah..." Michael gets out of his bed, heading to the bathroom. He hopes the room is soundproof, or at least muffles out the sound. "How are you?"

"I'm home."

"It's crazy, right? I mean, I never knew how much I missed it. The hotels are nothing like my own room." Michael adds shyly, "If you want, you could come visit Ohio. You can meet my friends, and see a few places. If you want to." That feeling - butterflies in his stomach - makes him act jittery. He feels like a little kid, with a schoolboy crush.

There's another pause. Michael can hear the sound of a door closing. Finally, Chance quietly says, "I'm sorry but we can't be together."

"What?" Michael hopes he misheard it. It's not registering yet. "We can't... uh, you mean you can't visit?"

" _Michael_." Chance's voice sounds weary. "You know what I mean. We can't be together. In a relationship."

Michael's throat tightens, but for some reason feels numb. "Okay. I understand."

"I really like you. So much."

 _The words are confusing - if Chance likes Michael, why doesn't he want them to be together?_ It times like this where they're one step closer, then they pull further away.

"I'm sorry." Michael finds courage to speak, despite the lump in his throat. "I need to go." He hangs up, wondering what he did wrong.

The line of their song flashes in his mind for a brief second, giving him hope. _It's just a slow beat to the rhythm_. 

All they need is time.

-

If Chance has any ability to change his past, he would. The first is not to lead Michael on. Like, kissing back, or admitting his feelings.

Their relationship was doomed from the very start. Maybe there is a possibility, to hide from people: from their fans, friends, and family. But putting that risk isn't fair. It doesn't only include Chance and Michael, it includes the people who care about them.

Chance closes his eyes, exhaling slowly. He's sitting on the edge of his bed, guilt and sadness enveloping him.

_Did he handle it all wrong?_

From what he knows, it's better to break up before things get worse. They're hurtling straight into a relationship - one that is only acknowledged a few days ago. He knows what it's like, being unprepared for something so big.

 _Their song._ Chance doesn't know how long it took Michael to write it. Really, given their timeline they're all busy. But Michael, he knows, puts a lot of effort into lyrics. The younger boy is a genius with words, forming them in the only way that's all Michael.

There's a particular verse that he especially likes. It's stuck in his mind.

 _I've been trying to tell you everything_  
_But they come out as lies, so now I'm hoping_  
_That maybe our love is worth the waiting_  
_It's just a slow beat to the rhythm._

God, it reminds him so much of them... Michael and him.

Chance hesitates, grabbing his phone. He wonders what Michael feels. He wants to visit - go to Ohio - but that'll make matters worse. It's cruel, to break up without explaining why. Chance knows he's not ready for all of this - the drama. Facing Michael will probably be one of the hardest things ever.

_What is he supposed to do?_

_He's messing everything up._

He's never been good at these types of relationships. All he wants is to please everyone, but it's him in the end who isn't good enough.

Having a child at seventeen, it was both a happy and terrifying experience. It meant growing up quickly, taking on responsibilities he was totally naïve to at first. Time is moving too fast for him - he wants the world to slow down, just for a moment. Just so he can catch up.

It's not difficult for him to love someone. He cares for so many people. But he knows it'll be Michael in his thoughts for a while.

In truth, Michael is too good for him. Because, in Chance's honest opinion, he is never good enough for anyone.

It's difficult to say if someone is in love, or if it's infatuation. That's probably one of the toughest things to decide. And as months go by, time not slowing down for anyone, it takes a while for Chance Nickolas Perez to admit that he really is in love with Conor Michael Smith.


End file.
